Hot boy
by weirdo1984
Summary: Angel is new to Sunny Dale high and falls for Willow


Title: Hot boy

Author: weirdo1984

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Angel is new to Sunny Dale high and falls for Willow

Warnings/Spoilers: Beginning of season 5

Chapter 1

Angel walked into his new school and walked down to the office. Today was his first day of classes. It was his senior year of high school and he was a little nervous he left everyone he knew in New York. He was hoping that Sunny Dale High had a decent basketball team.

"Hello." Angel said to the secretary.

"Good morning. What can I do for you?" She asked.

"My name is Angel Liam. I was hoping I could get my class schedule." Angel replied.

"Oh yes just one moment." She went in search of the paper. She turned around, "Oh Willow could you come here please."

"Yes Miss. Peterson?" a red haired girl walked over.

"This is Angel Liam, today is his first day here. Would you please show him around and make sure he finds his classes?" Miss. Peterson asked.

"Sure." Willow said. She looked up at Angel he was very good looking. "Hi I'm Willow."

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Angel said. *Wow she is beautiful.*

"Can I see your schedule?" Willow asked.

"Oh right." Angel smiled and handed her the paper.

"Ok this will work out great. You have two classes with me and the rest of your classes are with my friends Xander and Spike." Willow said looking at the paper.

"Spike?" Angel asked.

"His name is William but never call him that. It won't be pretty." Willow smiled.

"Ok thanks for the heads up." Angel smiled.

"Well we have 10 minutes before class starts. I'll show you to your locker then we can go and meet up with Spike and Xander." Willow said.

"Sounds great," Angel replied and followed her out of the office.

They found Angel's locker and were now heading to the student lounge.

"Spike, Xander. This is Angel, today is his first day here." Willow said.

"Hello mate." The blonde said shaking his hand.

"Hi welcome to the most boring place on earth." Xander greeted.

Angel laughed, "Thanks."

"Angel will be in your guys Math and Social class." Willow said.

"Ok we will make sure you get there." Xander smiled.

Willow was suddenly pushed and landed on Spike's lap. All four of them looked up.

"Oi not slutty!" Spike scowled. Willow got off Spike's lap standing beside him.

"Hi." The blond said smiling sweetly at Angel.

"Uh… hello," Angel said looking at the people he was just talking to.

"I'm Buffy." She said running her hand down his arm.

"Angel."

"Angel I love that name." Buffy flirted, "Angel do you play sports?"

"Actually I play basketball going for tryouts after school." Angel replied stepping back from the girl.

"Dude seriously?" Xander said, "My Spikey here is on the basketball team."

"Hey Loser. We're having a conversation here." Buffy hissed.

Spike stood up, "Who you calling a loser you walking STD."

Angel smirked.

"How dare you!" Buffy said angrily.

"No one dared I like to share the rumors and rumor is the whole football teams has crabs and you are the only one sleeping with the whole team. Someone should make fliers and post them up so no one else contracts it." Spike smirked at the now embarrassed blond.

"Ow that has to burn!" Angel laughed.

Buffy glared and stomped away.

Xander laughed and sat on Spike's lap and kissed him, "You would think she would learn to just stay way from us."

"Who is she anyway?" Angel asked.

"Buffy Summers the richest girl in school and the captain of the cheerleaders." Willow explained.

"Oh ok." Angel said.

The bell rang, "Can you guys meet us out side Science class then you can show Angel to Math?" Willow asked.

"Sure thing," Spike said taking a hold of Xander's hand going to their next class.

Willow and Angel walked into the Science lab.

"Um... Willow I am no good at Science." Angel confessed.

"Don't worry. We can be science buddies. Whoever sits at the same table are paired up." Willow said and sat at an empty table.

Angel was just about to sit down when a hand was on his arm he turned around and saw Buffy.

"Come on Angel we can be partners." Buffy said taking his hand and trying to pull him to her table.

"Actually I am going to pair up with Willow." Angel said.

"Oh Come on. You don't want to be seen with her." Buffy said.

"Why wouldn't I?" Angel asked.

"Hello! Look at her, her parents are poor and she shops at Wal-mart." Buffy said with disgust.

Willow put her head down embarrassed.

"I like Wal-Mart." Angel said and turned from the blond and sat beside Willow.

Willow continued to stare at the table.

"Hey don't listen to her. There is nothing wrong with you." Angel said.

"Thanks." Willow said giving a sad smile.

Angel was glad Willow was his science partner. She was able to explain everything to him and he understood it. He was never good at science and never ever understood it before.

The bell rang and Xander and Spike were waiting in the hall for Angel.

"Hey." Spike said.

"Hi." Angel and Willow said.

"I'll meet you guys at lunch." Willow said and turned and walked the opposite direction.

"What class does she have?" Angel asked as the three of them walked to Math.

"She has gym she hates it. The class is full of the 'popular' students." Xander said.

"That sounds like fun." Angel said sarcastically.

Lunch came and the guys were sitting waiting for Willow.

"Willow should be here by now." Spike said.

Xander looked at the clock, "You're right."

"Why don't we go find her?" Angel suggested standing up.

Just as the other two stood up the redhead came around the corner her head down.

"Hey Wills!" Xander said.

She ignored them and walked outside.

The three guys looked at each other and followed her.

"Red." Spike called.

"Leave me alone please." Willow said not stopping.

"Willow what is it?" Angel asked.

"Nothing," Willow said and walked off the school property.

Spike and Xander stopped and Angel looked at them.

"Shouldn't we go with her?" Angel asked.

"No Willow has never left school early. That means something bad happened and she won't want to talk about it right now." Xander said looking in the direction his best friend went.

"What could have happened?" Angel asked.

"We'll find out after tryouts." Spike said.

"Come on Angel we will show you to your next class." Xander said.

Chapter 2

The afternoon seemed to go slow for Angel. He had just met the redhead but there was just something about her. He took a lot of notes in history class for Willow.

Angel had his tryout and made the team easily. Now he, Spike and Xander were on their way to Willow's house.

Spike knocked on the door. A few minutes later Willow answered and they saw her face was all bruised.

"Willow what the hell happened?!" Xander said pulling her into the living room.

"Nothing," Willow said looking at the floor.

Angel knelt in front of her. He wanted to know what happened to her. He felt very protective of her and wanted to know who had done this.

"Please Willow tell us?" Angel asked.

Willow sighed, "Buffy and her friends."

"What did they do?" Xander asked getting angry.

"After gym we were in the locker room and Buffy was still mad because Angel wanted to be partners with me in Science. She said that you feel sorry for me because I am poor and ugly, and how you'll come to your senses and want to be with her. I told her you aren't shallow and you would never like her. That really pissed her off and her and her friends cornered me and started hitting me." Willow said continued to look at the floor.

"Bloody slutty bitch!" Spike roared.

Xander sat beside his best friend and wrapped an arm around her. Buffy has been picking on Willow since grade school, but this is the first time she has ever physically hurt her.

"Willow I am sorry." Angel said.

"You didn't do anything." Willow said.

"But if I had been nice to her then she wouldn't have done this to you." Angel said.

"If you did that then you would have been doing something you didn't want to." Willow stated looking at him.

"Willow if I knew then that I could have stopped this from happening I would have." Angel said sincerely.

"I know." Willow nodded. She had only known Angel for less then a day but she truly believed he would have helped her.

"I took notes for you in History I hope you can make sense of it." Angel said pulling out his note book.

"Thank you." Willow smiled taking the papers.

"There wasn't any homework." Angel added.

"You have to love the first day of school you never get homework." Xander smiled.

"Yeah it means we can hit the bronze." Spike grinned.

"The Bronze?" Angel asked confused.

"It's the local teen club." Willow answered.

"Are you up to going?" Angel asked looking at Willow.

"Yeah why not, just let me change and see if I can hide some of these bruises." Willow stood and went to her room. She put make up on she usually didn't wear any but for the next little while she would have to. She walked back into the living room.

"Wills you did an awesome job," Xander stated looking at his best friend he couldn't see any on the bruises.

"You look beautiful." Angel replied.

"Thank you." Willow blushed looking down. She had never had a guy call her beautiful.

"Should we go?" Spike asked.

"Yeah," Angel nodded and put his arm protectively around Willow's waist. Willow automatically snuggled against him.

Chapter 3

It has been four months since Angel started at Sunny Dale high. He was dating the prettiest girl in school and became very popular. He being popular helped Willow from being picked on. Buffy stayed away from them all together.

Willow and Xander were at the basketball game supporting their men. Willow had never really liked basketball until she met Angel. She would watch him practice and he taught her how to play. She wasn't very good at it, but they would play one on one and Angel would always let her win.

"Angel?" Willow asked as they walked out of the school

"Yeah?" Angel asked taking her backpack from her.

"Um… my parents are away this weekend and I haven't been alone in the house before. Do you think you could stay over and keep me company?" Willow asked nervously.

"I would love to keep you company." Angel said and kissed her temple. "We will watch movies and order out from that Chinese restaurant you love, and tomorrow night I will make you dinner."

"Really?" Willow asked. It had been a long time since someone made her dinner. Her parents were always too busy, so she had been making her own dinner since she was seven.

"Yeah I can make a mean spaghetti and meatballs." Angel said proudly.

"That sounds great." Willow said looking up at him, "How did I get so lucky to meet you?"

"I'm the lucky one. You made the whole move easier then I thought it would be." Angel replied smiling at her.

Willow smiled wider. "I love you."

Angel looked so pleased it was the first time she had said it, "I love you too."

The End


End file.
